


Kinda New

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, In which Adam has a power kink and Ronan is weak for pet names, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no scorn in Adam's voice when he asks, "You're kinda new at this, aren'cha?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda New

"You're kinda new at this, aren'cha?"

 

Though there's no scorn in Adam's voice, Ronan's eyes roll just the same. " _And you aren't_?"

 

It sounds like an accusation, and Adam gives an eye-roll of his own. " _Avoiding the question_ ," he murmurs, his lips brushing Ronan's as he speaks. His smirk fades, though, when Ronan's hands tighten at his hips, pulling him closer, chest to chest, hip to hip. They're barely touching, and already it feels _magnificent_.

 

"I don't hear you answering my question, either." It comes as a half-indignant grumble.

 

"Shut up, Ronan." For half a second, Ronan looks ready to speak, though he's cut off by the softness of Adam's lips against his. Adam is, in fact, the one to speak next, pulling back and meeting Ronan's eyes from beneath the thick fringe of his lashes. "Can we...?"

 

"What?" Strangely, it's not a demand, but a whisper, and Ronan's hands at Adam's hips suddenly feel reassuring.

 

Adam takes a long breath, steadying himself before he says, "I don't wanna fuck." He smiles a bit when Ronan has the decency to look crestfallen, though the expression is only skin-deep. Ronan is more nervous than he is. "Not yet. Can we just… Get each other off?" Leaning in, he brushes his lips against Ronan's again, whispering, "Please?"

 

Swallowing, Ronan nods, his hand tangling into dusty hair when Adam leans in to mouth at the curve of his neck. With Adam's stormy eyes finally off him, he says, "Yeah."

 

When Adam meets Ronan's eyes again, he agrees, soft and breathy, " _Yeah_." Again, he is the one to close the gap, sealing his lips over Ronan's, one hand at Ronan's nape, the other snaking beneath Ronan's muscle tank to palm at his stomach.

 

Purring into Adam's mouth, Ronan shivers, rolling his hips and pulling the other boy down against him.

 

Bringing his hands up to cup Ronan's cheeks, Adam pulls back to ask, "Is this okay?"

 

" _Yeah_."

 

It's an echo, mindless, and Adam shivers in the wake of it, hips bucking when Ronan's fingers, still threaded into his hair, pull his head back to latch chapped lips onto his throat. " _Ronan_..." A bit hesitant, Adam pulls back, leaning to rest his weight on his hands, which rest upon Ronan's knees. His hips, twitchy and impatient, press against Ronan's, rocking together.

 

Then Ronan is the one shivering, his head falling back against the back of the sofa, hands tight on Adam's hips, a rough, low moan catching in his throat.

 

"Ronan?" Lifting one hand to cup Ronan's stubbled cheek again, hips still working, Adam says, his voice low and soft and Southern-sweet, "Look at me."

 

Though it takes him a few moments, Ronan eventually does as he's told, lips damp and slightly parted as he meets Adam's eyes, blue on blue.

 

"Keep looking at me, baby."

 

The sound that slips past Ronan's lips at that can only be called a _whimper_ , and the pretty flush staining Ronan's cheeks darkens.

 

"Oh, you like that?" Smiling, Adam drags his calloused thumb along the sharp curve of Ronan's cheekbone. Seeing Ronan like this, a shivering, _whimpering_ mess beneath him, pressing kisses to his palm… He's never felt so powerful. "You like that, babe?"

 

"Yeah." It comes on a shaky sigh, and Ronan shivers when Adam leans in to kiss him again, warm and soft. Adam is the one to whimper when Ronan's arms wrap around him, one hand at his hip, the opposite arm looped around his shoulders. Softly, his voice low and rough, Ronan asks, sounding almost shy, "Say it again?"

 

" _Babe_." A shudder, and Adam smiles when Ronan pulls him closer, mouthing along the side of his neck. One hand lifts to scratch through Ronan's shorn hair, and Ronan's cock gives an enthusiastic twitch beneath him. "Oh, sugar, you coulda just told me..."

 

"'S embarrassin'." Ronan's voice is slurred, muffled.

 

"Not at all." Gently, Adam brushes his lips over Ronan's temple, saying, "We're together now, y'know. You can tell me anythin'. Tell me what you want, Ro. I'm not gonna make fun of you, promise."

 

"I want _you_."

 

Shivering at the sudden heat of Ronan's voice, Adam breathes back an absolute truth: " _You have me._ "

 

A low purr, and Ronan's hips buck, hard. He's right at the edge now.

 

Adam's not sure how he knows, but he does.

 

The way he figures it, he knows _Ronan_.

 

Another kiss, and Ronan's hands tangle up into his hair again, hips rolling hard up against him, denim on denim, and Adam shivers. The feel of Ronan's cock hard and hot against him is downright _intoxicating_. He's not too far from his own end, he's sure of it, pressing his lips to Ronan's ear and whispering, "Cum for me, darlin'."

 

That alone is enough, and a low, needy growl claws its way past Ronan's lips, Adam eagerly devouring the sound in a desperate kiss as he follows suit.

 

The silence that follows is warm, and despite it, Ronan shudders, hiding his face against Adam's neck again. He does nothing to fight when Adam hugs him close, arms strong and warm about his shoulders.

 

After a long while, Ronan speaks. "You're really good at that," he says, his voice still husky, still panting for breath.

 

"Thanks." It nearly sounds like laughter. Adam is nothing short of _giddy_. "Would you believe I've never even kissed a girl?"

 

"That's funny." When Ronan pulls back, his smile is strangely soft. "Neither have I."

**Author's Note:**

> I personally feel like Adam would have more pre-Pynch experience than Ronan, don't you think? I feel like K was prob'ly the only one who had the sand to approach someone as intimidating as Ronan, and since nothing really happened between them, and Adam is kinda-sorta affirmed as Ro's first kiss... 
> 
> Adam'd be easier to approach, and I think he'd have at least a little experience...
> 
> And as rarely as Ronan is called nice things, I definitely see him being weak for it, can't you?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Kinda New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435797) by [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug)




End file.
